Sparrow
by Kii2
Summary: Diese Story zeigt den Weg des weiblichen Helden aus Fable 2. Als jüngste Tchter eines Wegelagerers und einer ehemaligen Adligen geboren, lebt Amy zunächst in einer augenscheinlich heilen Welt.


Kapitel 1 Heile Welt?

-Die Königin sank auf den Boden um den sterbenden König in ihre Arme zu schließen. " Meine... Königin!" presste er mit letzter Kraft hervor. Die Königin weinte vor Glück als sie bemerkte das er sie wieder erkannte. Auch wenn sie wusste das es ihre letzten Augenblicke waren.

" Du musst dir etwas wünschen mein Liebster. Es ist soweit." Sie sprach ganz ruig und liebevoll zu ihrem Mann. " Was ist mit unserem Kind?" fragte der König mit einem Zittern in der Stimme wie sie es nie zuvor von ihm gehört hatte.

" Er ist in Sicherheit. Alles ist gut. Aber du musst dich beeilen. Wünsche dir etwas, sonst ist alles umsonst gewesen."

König und Königin richteten sich unter großen Schmerzen auf, sie blickten einander in die Augen. Nicht voller Furcht vor dem was jetzt geschehen würde, sondern voller Entschlossenheit und Liebe sahen sie sich an.

Der König schloss die Augen und sagte" Ich wünsche mir..."-

-Was hat sich der König denn gewünscht Mum? Haben sie überlebt? Ist denn...

- Die aufgeregte Stimme des Mädchens unterbrach wie gewohnt die Erzählung der Mutter. -Rose. Das fragst du jedes mal wenn ich euch die Geschichte erzähle.- Mit einem milden Lächeln wie nur eine Mutter es kann versuchte sie trotzdem wie jedes mal zu antworten. - Niemand weiß was sich der König wirklich gewünscht hat. Auch Euer Vater weiß es nicht, genauso wenig sein Vater und dessen Großmutter von der er die Erzählung hat. Das einzige was ich dir sagen kann und das hätte ich schon längst getan wenn du mich nur ein einziges mal zu Ende erzählen ließest, ist das dieser Wunsch die ganze Welt rettete und sie gleichzeitig für immer verändern sollte. Das Königreich in dem der König und die Königin lebten gab es nun nicht mehr. Genauso wenig wie den König und die Königin.

Aber ja. Der kleine Prinz überlebte und nein ich weiß nicht ob diese alte Legende wahr ist. Es ist eben eine Legende wie die der alten Helden.-

Mit dem letzten Satz strich Sie ihrer zweitgeborenen durch die Haare und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

-Woher weißt du jeeedes mal was ich noch fragen wollte, obwohl ich noch gar nicht fertig gefragt habe?- Wollte Rose wissen. -Das ist ganz einfach Herz- antwortete Theodora. - Weil du immer die selben Fragen stellst.- Die Mutter sah über Ethan´s Schulter hinweg zu ihrer jüngsten Tochter, welche schon längst tief und fest schlief. Sie stand auf um die kleine vorsichtig zudecken zu können.

Der Winter war so gut wie vorrüber. Die Nächte wurden kürzer und vor allem war es nicht mehr so klirrend kalt. Und obwohl sie ein schönes warmes Haus besaßen, lebten sie nicht in allzu großem Reichtum. Aber für die fünf reichte es.

Zu dem Haus gehörte ein großes Grundstück auf dem sie Hühner hielten und Gemüse anpflanzten. Es gab sogar einen kleinen Bach und einen See. Es gab auch reichlich Obstbäume die stets ertragreich waren und durch den angrenzenden Wald war es kein Problem für genügend Wildkräuter und Feuerholz zu sorgen. Nicht zuletzt weil der Herr dem dieser Wald gehörte, Theodora noch aus Kindheitstagen kannte und sich glücklicherweise nicht groß um die Etikette scherte.

Auch das Haus selbst war groß und schön. Es gab auf zwei Etagen zwei Schlafzimmer, eine keine Bibiothek, ein Wohnzimmer und eine Küche. Der Standart in Albion war normalerweise ein Wohn-Koch-Esszimmer und zumindest in den großen Städten auf der zweiten Etage noch ein Schlafzimmer für die ganze Familie.

Theodora selbst wuchs in einem noch viel größerem Haus auf. Dort hatten sie und ihre Geschwister alle ein eigenes Zimmer für sich allein. Ja sogar Diener gab es dort. Sie hatte viele schöne Dinge und unmengen an prachtvollen Kleidern. Damals Lebte sie in der nähe von Bowerstone mit einem herrlichen Blick auf Schloss Fairfax und die umliegende Landschaft. Aber sie war zufrieden mit dem was sie jetzt hatten. Es war schließlich mehr als sie sich normalerweise je von Marvins "Gehalt" hätten leisten können.

Weißt du Mum!- riss der älteste, Ethan sie aus ihren Gedanken. - Wenn ich mit Vater und dir im Frühjahr nach Bridgetown fahre und dort in der Schule angenommen werde und fleißig lesen und schreiben lerne, kann ich diese Geschichte aufschreiben und sie als Kinderbuch in Bowerstone verkaufen. Dann könnten wir auch Rose und Amy in die Schule schicken.-

Theodora sah ihren großen Jungen stolz an. -Das wäre zwar wunderbar mein Liebling aber diese Geschichte wird schon seit Generationen nur in der Familie deines Vaters weiter gegeben. Das ist so zu sagen Familientradition. Es muss reichen wenn Rose und unser kleiner Spatz hier von mir unterrichtet werden.- Rose und Ethan zogen die Augenbrauen zusammen. - Aber wenn es schon so lange immer wieder nur von einer Person zur anderen weitererzählt wird, dann weiß man doch gar nicht mehr ob das heute noch die richtige Geschichte ist oder?- Die Mutter staunte nicht schlecht über ihren Sohn. - Ja richtig!- Schrie plötzlich Rose dazwischen. - da weiß man ja gar nicht ob was fehlt oder ob etwas dazugekommen ist!-

Von der lauten Diskussion geweckt öffnete Amy, die kleinste der drei langsam ihre Augen und setzte sich leicht auf.

- Daddy?- Die Mutter sah mahnend ihre beiden ältesten an und setzte sich zu der kleinen auf das Bett. - Nein, Daddy kommt morgen früh nach Hause. Schlaf jetzt kleiner Spatz.- Sie küsste die kleine auf die Stirn und zum Glück schlief sie sofort wieder ein. Nach dem sie Amy erneut richtig zugedeckt hatte, ermahnte sie die beiden Geschwister zur Ruhe und schickte sie in ihre Betten.

Die Kinder schliefen jetzt bereits seit zwei Stunden. Aber Theodora konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Jedes mal wenn sie den Kindern die Geschichte der sehenden Königin erzählte, musste sie an ihren Mann denken. Sie wusste immer an welchen Tagen im Monat er zurück kam aber nie ob er zurück kam.

Sie liebte ihn aber sie hasste seinen Beruf. Wenn mas DAS als Beruf bezeichnen konnte. Marvin war bestimmt kein schlechter Mensch. Im Gegenteil! Wenn er nicht wäre, würde an den Händen seiner Kamaraden noch viel mehr Blut kleben als ohnehin schon.

Er könnte genauso gut jeden anderen Beruf ausüben. Dann wäre er wenigstens jede Woche bei ihnen. Aber das wäre nicht er. Das wäre nicht ihr geliebter Mann. Er brauchte den Nervenkitzel, das Abenteuer.

Natürlich könnte er auch auf der anderen Seite arbeiten. Bei der Wache zum Beispiel oder als Abenteurer, wobei sie ihn dann noch weniger sehen würden und das Gold würde auch niemals reichen. Marvin blieb nur bei den Wegelagerern weil er meinte dort etwas bewegen zu können. Weniger Tot, weniger Leid. Er sah einfach nicht wie sinnlos das alles in Wirklichkeit war. Was das anging war er ein naiver Träumer. Aber es wunderte sie nicht. Er rutschte bereits als siebenjähriger in diese Bande. Er fühlte sich dort wohl einfach ...zuhause.

Theodora drehte sich in ihrem Bett zur Seite um die kleine Silberkette mit dem Amulett betrachten zu können, welches Marvin ihr zur Geburt von Ethan geschenkt hatte.

"Ethan." Dachte sie sich. "Er wird elf nächsten Monat. Es wird Zeit das er die Schule in Bridgetown besuchen kann. Es ist traurig das nur er die Möglichkeit dazu hat. Aber Bridgetown ist zwei Tagesreisen von hier entfernt. Die Schule selbst ist nicht teuer. Aber Ethan könnte nur in den Ferien im Sommer nach Hause kommen. Es ist die Unterkunft die so teuer ist. Das können wir uns unmöglich für alle drei Kinder leisten.

Wir könnten natürlich das Haus und das Grundstück verkaufen und nach Bridgetown ziehen. Immerhin ist alles zusammen gut und gerne 200.000Goldstücke wert. Aber das Grundstück ist im Familienbesitz seit.. seit.. ach eigendlich schon immer. Es ist das letzte was mir von meinem früheren Leben noch geblieben ist. Damals war es allerdings nur das Sommerhaus für die Ferien.

Als ich mich für Marvin und nicht für den Baron entschied wandte sich meine gesammte Familie von mir ab. Ich vermisse sie schon sehr. Besonders meine Brüder aber bestimmt vermisse ich nicht mein altes Leben. Ständig eingezwängt in Korsetts und unmengen von Seidenunterwäsche. Schwere Frisuren und kratzige Perrücken. Den ganzen Tag damit zu verbringen mit anderen Adligen Tee zu trinken und nie die Etikette verletzten zu dürfen.

Dann wollten mich meine Eltern mit diesem fetten Baron verheiraten. Egal wie sehr ich mich dagegen gewehrt hatte, sie wollten nicht auf mich hören.

Als wir dann auf dem Weg zum Anwesen dieses Schleimbeutels waren wurde unsere Kutsche von Wegelagerern überfallen. Marvin war unter ihnen. Wir dachten damals das unser letztes Stündlein geschlagen hätte, doch Marvin überzeugte die anderen davon uns nur unsere Wertsachen abzunehmen und uns am Leben zu lassen.

Ich werde nie den Blick vergessen mit dem er mich damals die ganze Zeit über ansah. Zuerst hatte ich eine unglaubliche Angst vor ihm, doch als ich bemerkte, das ich vor ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte und er mich dann mit seinem typischen frechen Grinsen ansah war es um mich geschehen.

Ich hatte mich augenblicklich in ihn verliebt.

Meine Familie konnte das nicht verstehen. Ich wüsste nicht was ich da reden würde und ich würde die Familie entehren. Dann haben sie mich verstoßen und mir lediglich die Papiere für das Sommerhaus übergeben, welches eigendlich als Hochzeitsgeschenk an den Baron gedacht war.

Nein. Ich bin froh das ich diesem Leben den Rücken gekehrt habe. Das einzig gute daran war, das ich eine exzellente Ausbildung genossen habe und somit die Möglichkeit habe meine beiden Töchter selbst zu unterrichten. Es ist nun mal leider so, das Ethan der Junge ist und später einmal einem guten Beruf ergreifen kann und die Mädchen wahrscheinlich doch nur Heiraten und Kinder bekommen werden so wie ich.

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, das die Familie eines Wegelagerers niemals in einer Stadt wie Bridgetown akzeptiert würde."

Sie blickte noch immer auf das Amulett. - Bitte Marvin komm heil zurück.- Sie schloss ihre Augen und schlief ein.

Draußen war es nun nicht mehr so kalt wie die letzten paar Tage. Geschneit hatte es auch schon seit fast einer Woche nicht mehr, was bedeutete das die Straßen leicht passierbar sein dürften. Trotzdem hasste und liebte Theodora die letzten Stunden bis ihr Mann endlich nach Hause kam. Sie wusste nie ob er wirklich zurück kam oder nicht. Auch die Kinder waren jedes mal ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Ethan rannte den ganzen Morgen schon mit seinem Spielzeugschwert und seinem Erbsenschießer durch den Garten und versuchte all die imaginären Monster zu besiegen die in ihrem Garten lauerten.

Rose übte wie verrückt das Lied, welches sie ihrem Vater vorsingen wollte und Amy war mal quengelig, dann wieder aufgeregt und sie fragte ständig wann Daddy Heim kommt, was er wohl alles tolles gesehen und erlebt hat, was er ihr wohl alles mitbringen würde und und und.

Alles in allem ein ganz normaler erster des Monats.

Es war bereits kurz vor Mittag und Marvin war noch immer nicht zuhause. Die beiden Mädchen bemerkten nicht wirklich das etwas nicht stimmte aber Ethan wunderte sich, das der Vater noch nicht daheim war. Er traute sich allerdings nicht seine Mutter nach dem Vater zu fragen, denn er merkte sehr wohl, das sie auch schon unheimlich nervös und besorgt war.

Theodora blickte starr aus dem Küchenfenster in den Händen eine Schale die sie abwaschen wollte. Auf dem Herd dampften die Töpfe in denen sie das Mittagessen würde er wohl endlich durch das Gartentor treten und sie und die Kinder in die Arme schließen?

Sie würde wie immer die Kinder rufen sie würden ihm entgegen rennen. Sie würden sich in die Arme fallen und sich küssen. Dann würden sie alle gemeinsam...

-Ahhhhhhhhh Muuuuuuum!-

KLIRR!

Vor lauter schreck lies sie die Schale zu Boden fallen, die in tausend kleine Scherben zerbrach. In der Annahme es sei etwas schlimmes passiert, rannte sie so schnell sie nur konnte in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Darin waren Amy und Rose.

Rose die einen knallroten Kopf hatte und wütend auf und ab hüpfte und Amy die in aller Seelenruhe auf irgendetwas herum kaute.

-MUUM! Die blöde Amy hat mein Notenblatt gegessen! Dabei habe ich mich nur ganz kurz umgedreht um ihre Puppe zu holen.-

Normalerweise hätte Theodora versucht Rose zu beruigen und Amy das Papier aus dem Mund zu fummeln. Aber sie war so fertig mit den Nerven das sie einfach explodierte.

- Sagt mal seid ihr total verrückt geworden?! Ihr habt mich zu tode erschreckt. Ich dachte es wäre sonst etwas passiert! Wegen eurem Blödsinn habe ich die teure Glasschale zerbrochen.-

Rose und Amy starrten ihre Mutter erschrocken an. Nie zuvor haben sie sie so schreien gehört.

Als erstes fing Amy an laut los zu brüllen. Dann sammelten sich auch in Rose´s Augen die Tränen und sie fing an hemmungslos zu weinen. - Es, es, es tut mir soo leid Mummy. Ich, ich, Amy hat doch.-

Da bemerkte Theodora das sie völlig überreagiert hatte. - Oh nein ihr süßen. Tut mir so leid ich wollte euch nicht anschreien.- sie kniehte sich zu den beiden hinunter und nahm beide in den Arm um sie zu beruigen. Ohne Erfolg.

Die Mädchen heulten und schluchzten laut und auch Theodora konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Es hatte sich in den letzten Stunden einfach zu viel bei ihr angestaut.

Wiso kam Marvin auch nicht nach Hause? Die Straßen sind frei und das Wetter ist gut. Ist er verletzt? Im Gefängnis? Tot?

Diese ungewissheit machte sie wahnsinnig.

-Sagt mal Mädels. Ihr weint doch nicht etwa wegen mir oder?-

Erschrocken drehten sich die drei zur Tür um. Darin stand ein Bär von einem Mann mit einem dichten schwarzen Bart und einem ebenso dunklem Pferdeschwanz.

Ethan saß auf der einen und ein Sack Gold befand sich auf der anderen Schulter. Beide Männer grinsten das gleiche unverschämte Grinsen in das Theodora sich vor all den Jahren so unsterblich verliebt hatte.

Er sah so unglaublich müde aus. Fast schon mitgenommen. Aber wenigstens war er unverletzt angekommen.

-Marvin- hauchte Theodora unter ihren Tränen.

Wärend Marvin seinen Sohn und den Sack von den Schultern absetzte, versuchte sie sich vom Boden auf zu rappeln. Als sie sich endlich in die Arme fallen wollten holte Theodora aus und traf Marvin mitten auf der Wange.

Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper Immer noch grinsend sah er sie an. Gleich darauf warf sie sich so fest in seine Arme, das sie ihn trotz ihrer zierlichen Gestalt fast umwarf. -Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.- Flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Immer noch unkontrolliert schluchzent. -Ich weiß. Tut mir leid Engel.- hauchte er ihr mit seiner tiefen, samtigen Stimme in den Nacken. - Ich bin ja jetzt da.- Trotz der hektischen Situation davor lief ihr dabei ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken herunter.

Bei den Göttern wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisst hatte. Ihm ging es nicht anders. Das Gefühl sie nach diesem schier endlosen Monat wieder im Arm zu halten war unbeschreiblich. Er strich ihr über ihr geflochtenes blondes Haar und küsste sie. Erst ganz langsam und sanft, dann immer wilder und tiefer. Fast schon hemmungslos.

Sie bemerkten am Anfang gar nicht das nun auch Rose und Amy Marvins Aufmerksamkeit einforderten. Zu sehr waren sie in ihren Begrüßungskuss vertieft.

Weder hörten sie die aufgeregten Kinderstimmen die ohne Luft zu holen Fragen stellten und Daddy, Daddy schriehen, noch bemerkten sie wie die Kinder unablässig an ihren Kleidern zupften.

Sie waren zu vertieft in ihr wiedersehen. So sehr hatten sie einander vermisst. Auch nach nun fast 15 langen Jahren liebten sie sich noch immer wie am ersten Tag.

Der kleinen Amy wurde die Warterei nun zu lang und sie beschloss ihrem Vater einfach mal kräftig ins Bein zu beißen.

Marvin war ein großer Starker Mann den nichts so leicht umhauen konnte. Doch die kleinen spitzen Milchzähne seiner drei jährigen Tochter zwangen ihn sich von den Lippen seiner Frau zu lösen und laut aufzuschreien.

-Meine güte Amy. Du bist ja auch da.-

Lachend hob er sie vom Boden und drückte sie fest an sich. - Daddy hat aua?- fragte die kleine nicht wirklich schuldbewusst wärend sie Marvin den Kopf tätschelte. - Allerdings Spatz. Das mit dem beißen müssen wir unbedingt in den Griff bekommen.- Sagte er mehr zu Theodora als zu seiner kleinen Tochter.

Die Antwort seiner Frau war ein überglückliches immer noch von Schluchzern begleitetes Lachen.

Der Tag lief eigenlich ganz normal weiter. Das Essen war zwar angebrannt aber das machte nichts. Die Familie war einfach nur glücklich das der Vater heil nach Hause gekommen war.

Ethan erzählte von seiner Monsterjagt, Rose sang der ganzen Familie ihr eingeübtes Lied vor und Amy wollte einfach nicht mehr von Marvins Arm herunter.

Der Vater gab den Kindern die Geschenke die er ihnen letzten Monat versprochen hatte und machte mit Theodora Kassensturz. Diesen Monat sah es gar nicht schlecht aus. Das Gold für die Fahrt nach Bridgetown hatten sie sogar schon zusammen.

Allerdings wirkte Marvin irgendwie anders. Nervös.

Er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Zu sehr freute er sich darüber wieder bei seinen Lieben zu sein. Aber Theodora bemerkte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Es war nicht einfach Amy in ihr Bett zu bekommen. Marvin musste den ganzen Abend mit ihr auf dem Arm auf und ab gehen und ihr ihr Lieblingsschlaflied vorsingen um sie zum schlafen zu bekommen.

Doch als sie endlich friedlich in ihrem Bett lag, den kleinen Stoffhund welchen ihr Vater ihr mit gebracht hatte fest umklammert, schlichen auch Marvin und Theodora sich so leise wie möglich in ihr Bett.

Kaum lagen sie darin fingen sie wieder an sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen und zu streicheln. - Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt Liebster.- -Und du mir erst Engel- hauchten beide zwischen ihren küssen.

Theodora schob sich geschickt unter Marvin um ihm gleich darauf dabei zu helfen das Hemd los zu werden.

Marvin kannte seine Frau gut. Er wusste das sie es liebte seinen schweren muskulösen Körper auf ihrem kleinen, zierlichen Körper zu spüren. Das gab ihr irgendwie immer ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit wärend sie sich sanft streichelten und küssten.

Bei den Göttern wie sehr er diese Frau liebte. Schon vom ersten Moment an in dem er sie das allererste mal sah konnte er nicht den Blick von ihr abwenden. Wie sehr er sie jedes mal vermisste wenn er im Camp war. Unter all den anderen ungewaschenen und raubeinigen Kerlen von denen er ständig umgeben war, sehnte er sich fast jede Sekunde nach seinem wunderschönen, zarten Engel. Er konnte sich in diesem Augenblich nichts schöneres vorstellen als sie jetzt sofort zu nehmen.

Und doch war er viel zu sehr von den Neuigkeiten abgelenkt, von denen er nicht wusste wie er sie ihr beibringen sollte.

**So das war nun Kapitel 1. Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen und ihr habt nicht zu viele Fehler gefunden. Und falls doch dürft ihr die gerne behalten. **

**Ich weiß das hier ist keine deutsche Fanfictionseite aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden die Geschichte trotzdem auch hier zu veröffentlichen. Vielleicht gibt es ja auch hier ein paar deutsche Leser. Ich lese ja auch sehr gerne englische Fan Fiction.**

**Diese Geschichte geistert mir schon so lange im Kopf herum und nun habe ich mich endlich dazu entschieden sie nieder zu schreiben.**

**Lasst mir doch einfach ein paar Reviews da, damit ich mich entscheiden kann ob es sich lohnt die Story weiter zu verfolgen.**

**Hoffentlich bis bald.**

**Rose und (Amy) Sparrow, so wie einige Schauplätze sind eigentum der Lionheadstudios.**


End file.
